Forum:Spekulation/Animation
:Återgå till Animationsmisstag Säsong ett Öppningssekvens | Flertal avsnitt | Avsnitt: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 Säsong två Avsnitt: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 Säsong ett Öppningssekvens *Öppningssekvensen visar en överblick över Ponyvilles torg. Byggnaderna, mest märkbart på och spaet och skämtbutiken, är på olika platser runt torget än de överblickarna i avsnitten. *Vid en punkt i öppningssekvensen som fokuserar på Rainbow Dash (Äventyr!) finns det en bildruta i vilket hennes fjädrar inte sitter på hennes vingar. Detta fel är inte fixat sen den nya versionen i den andra säsongen. Rainbow Dashs flytande fjädrar.jpg|Rainbow Dashs svävande fjädrar. Flertal avsnitt *Oftast innehåller folkmassorna kloner av ponnyerna. Detta är märks tydligt först i scenen där Månens mardrömsmärr möter publiken i Vänskap är magisk, del 1. *De rosa och lavendela strimmorna i Twilight Sparkles man byter ofta sida. *Applejack har inga fräknar i en av hennes spring-animationer. Hennes fräknar saknas även i flertalet av andra scener. *Twilights dörr har visats fungera på många olika sätt. *Insidan av Twilights bibliotek förändras ofta, speciellt balkongens placering. *Vid flera tillfällen genom serien, kan ponnyernas cutie marks ses på insidan av låren. *När Rainbow Dash är våt saknas den gröna och gula färgen i svansen. *I några scener kan ponnyernas hovar höras stampas i marken och inte i andra scener . Vänskap är magisk, del 1 *När Twilight springer upp mot Canterlots bibliotek, hoppar hennes animation från diagonal rörelse till vertikal, utan mellanliggande eller mjuk animering. *Första boken Twilight tar ur bokhyllan i biblioteket är uppochner. *Vid brunchen med Äppelfamiljen, trycker Applejack in ett grönt äpple i Twilights mun. Men när Twilight spottar ut äpplet, är det rött. *När Spike säger "Ser man på" till Twilight, saknas hennes cutie mark. *När Fluttershy går efter Twilight blinkar hon och får Twilights ögondesign, när hon blinkar igen, återgår designen till hennes vanliga. *Under avslöjandet av överraskningsfesten som Pinkie Pie ordnade finns det en sektion av golvet till höger som ändras från rött till gult och därefter, av segmenten, tillbaka i rött igen. *En grå pegasus ögon tittar i kors och står i bakgrunden medan Twilight Sparkle pratar med Pinkie Pie vid hennes välkomstparty. Strax efter att avsnittet sändes döpte fans karaktären till Derpy Hooves. Lauren Faust sa att det troligen var en tillfällighet, eller kanske en utformningsansvarig som underhåller sig själv. *När Twilight häller stark sås i hennes bägare visas 2 andra bägare fyllda med stark sås, men på nästa sekvens saknas 1 bägare och den andra har en grön vätska i stället för röd. *När Borgmästaren säger "Och nu, är det min stora ära.." saknar Pinkie Pie sina framben. *Mer av ett kronologiskt fel, visas Cutie Mark Crusaders tillsammans under Månens mardrömsmärr onda tal, innan de egentligen skulle ha mötts. *När den flygande vagnen landar, har Big Macintoshs cutie mark glitter. *När Twilight spotter ut äpplet, finns ett stängt öga för ett ögonblick mellan hennes ögon. TwilightFel S01E01.png|Det är ganska svårt att beskriva vad som har hänt här. S01e01 15m13s twilight saknar cutie mark.png|Twilight Sparkle utan sin cutie mark. fluttershytwilightögon.png|Fluttershy med Twilights ögon S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie utan ben.png|Pinkie Pie har bara två ben. File:FANMADE Månens mardrömsmärr publik vävd S01E01.png|Flertals klonade ponnyer. Vänskap är magisk, del 2 *När de Kungliga vakterna anfaller Månens mardrömsmärr, överlappar den mellersta vaktens kropp genom rustningen. *Före Månens mardrömsmärr får alla ponnyer vid dörren att springa iväg, Parasol svävar över marken trotts att hon inte använder vingarna. *I samma scen, saknar Lemon Hearts sitt horn och när hon springer iväg får hon plötsligt en kjol. *Rainbow Dashs svans saknas när ponnyerna går in i Ständigt fira skogen. I samma scen saknar Applejack sina fräknar och har Twilights design på ögonen. *När ponnyerna blir skrämda av träden, saknar Applejack sitt högra bakben och svansen sitter inte rätt. *När ponnyerna blir dyngsura av sjöormen så saknar Rainbows svans den gula och gröna färgen. *Under Rainbows utmaning, är båda repen till brons bortre sida oknytna, och bron hänger nedför sidan av klippan. Rainbow dyker ned och tar med ett av repen upp på den bortre sidan. När hon kommer fram är det andra repet redan knutet. *När ponnyerna går in i slottet finns det sex stenklot på statyn, trotts att det endast var tänkt att det skulle vara fem. När Rainbow och Fluttershy lyfter ned dem saknas den sjätte. *Sex tomma platser som tidigare var ockuperade av stenkloten visas efter att Twilight och Månens mardrömsmärr teleporteras bort. *Strax innan magins elementet visar sig faller Månens mardrömsmärrs högra öga av. *När Prinsessan Celestia förtydligar för Twilight Sparkle att hon helt enkelt sagt att hon behövde några vänner, benet som Celestia lyfter är märkligt vanställd som om hennes hov verkar skiljas delvis in. (detta kan vara rustningen hon har på benen) *Vid stunden då Pinkie Pie studsar upp från hennes bugning försvinner elementhalsbandet. *Pinkie Pies öron saknas strax innan Luna och Celestia återförenas. *När Luna tittar upp mot Celestia under deras återförening, saknas Celestias alla fyra ben. Fans har kallat Celestia i denna stund för "Swan Celestia" (svan Celestia). *När Celestia reser sig upp från sina knän under återföreningen med Luna kan hennes cutie mark vid ett kort ögonblick ses på insidan av låret. *När Prinsessan Celestia säger "Varför så dyster, min trofasta elev?" till Twilight, har färgerna i hennes man vänts uppochned och rättvända i scenen strax därefter. *Vid nästa mening ("Är du inte glad..") är det en scen där Prinsessan Celestias svans överlappar med sin cutie mark istället för att vara bakom henne. *Sekunder före Rarity drar av Sjöormens fjäll (Jag kan bara inte låta ett sånt brott...), i mitten av blinkanimationen är hennes blåa maskara från högra ögat felplacerat på ansiktet. *Samtidigt med föregående fel har hon flertal ögonfransar. *När Twilight säger "Du förstår, Månens mardrömsmärr...", överlappar vissa överdelar av hennes vänstra öga med varandra. *När Luna först öppnar hennes ögon efter ha blivit besegrad som Månens mardrömsmärr, är hennes man på hennes vänstra sida av ansiktet, men efter återförenelsen, har hennes man vänts. Den stannar vänd igenom resten av avsnittet. File:Vänskap är magisk, del 2 16 9.png|6 klot representerar Harmoninelementen File:Celestias bruta hov fel S01E02.png|Aj! Vad som är ännu läskigare är att Celestia verkar glad över hennes "skada!" File:Pinkies försvinnande halsband fel S01E02.png|Så, Pinkie Pie måste gömma det faktum att hon kan göra enkla trolleritrick, eller hur? File:Pinkie Pie öron saknas S1E02.png|Pinkies öron saknas. File:Animationsfel celestia luna svanlestia S1E02.png|"Svan" Celestia, hon saknar sina ben. S01e02 3m29s rainbow dash utan hennes svans.png|Rainbow Dash utan sin svans. Rarity blink animation fel 001.png|Rarity, med sin maskara över ansiktet. Rarity blink animation + ögon fel 002.png|Dessutom, fortfarande med tidigare felet, har Rarity 4 ögonfransar på ett öga, och tre på det andra. Biljettballaden *I Applejacks fantasi, finns det en stund där Klein flyter i luften. *När Rainbow Dash först flyger genom publiken i sin fantasi kan en stund med Heartstrings i bakdelen av publiken ses och visar ett svårt allvarligt fel; hennes huvud snurrar runt i 360 grader och får en röd "error" låda på samma gång. *I Rainbow Dashs dagdröm ändras antalet of fjäddrar på hennes vingar genom hennes tricks. Till exempel, innan hon gör sin filly flash, finns det fem fjäddrar på hennes vingar (top view), men precis innan hon gör buccaneer blaze finns det bara fyra. *Vid en punkt i publiken i Dashs fantasi, saknas en sektion av Sea Swirl's man. *Precis innan Rainbow gör sin filly flash, visar kameran henne ovanifrån är hennes högra bakben tom. *När Rainbow gör sin filly flash, svishar hon över publiken, och blåser allihopas manar tillbaks. Raindrops är så förtjust att hennes man ändrar färg så att det matchar Derpy Hooves under kort tid medan det blåses tillbaka. *När Soarin gapar åt Rainbow Dashs buccaneer blaze i Rainbow Dashs dagdröm, visas Soarin med ett långt blixtemblem, vilket är det kvinnliga Underskruvaremblemet, som senare visas rätt i nästa scen där han skakar hov med Rainbow Dash. *I samma dagdröm, Visas Rainbow Dashs cutie mark på hennes Underskruvarklädnad istället för den officiella Underskruvar långa blixtemblem vanligtvis sedd på kvinnliga medlemmar. *När Rainbow lander på marken för att tala med Underskruvarna, är Underskruvsmedlemmens högra glasögonlins rämma för tunn. *I början av Raritys dagdröm, visas hon utan något på sig tills nästa scen när hon säger "De skulle aldrig veta..." har hon klart och tydligt på sig en klänning. Hennes klänning försvinner igen vid prinsens förlovning i dagdrömmen. *Efter att Twilight Sparkle säger "Kom igen, försvinn!" går Fluttershy av scenen till höger och hennes svans försvinner. *När Twilight och Spike är på restaurangen, river hon av och äter blombladen på en av de fyra blommorna i vasen på bordet. När kameran vänder, syns det fyra blommor i vasen, igen. *När Twilight skriker "Jag kan inte bestämma mig!", lyfter Lemon Hearts sin smörgås, men hennes horn lyser inte. *När Rarity anländer med sin paraplysadel, är Spike försvunnen. Vid samma tid, är sadeln dåligt överlagd och är ovanför Raritys rygg; det ser ut som om den bara svävar bredvid henne. *När Rarity säger "Smink!" blir Spike förvånad, och hans "öra" försvinner i en sekund. *När Twilight hittar Fluttershy i biblioteket, och Fluttershy vänder sig för att tala med Twilight, över kursen i scenen börjar hennes vingar att förlora takten. *När Pinkie och några andra bakgrundsponnyer kastar upp Twilight i luften, är bara två av ponnyerna dessutom Pinkie likadana när hon kastas upp andra gången. Och, i den andra uppkastningen, sitter Parasols svans inte ordentligt. *När jakten börjar, försvinner Daisy, och Lemon Hearts ögonstil ändras mellan bilderna. *När hennes vän är tillsammans i Twilights hus, har Fluttershy blå vingar with med bara en fjäder i gruppbilden. *När Pinkie säger "Det är inte kul att göra sina vänner upprörda!", syns ett fel; när hon säger "sina vänner", är de övre ögonfransarna på hennes vänstra öga försvunna. *Kort innan man ser Spikes hand hålla 6 nya biljetter verkar det vara utomhus. *När Spike läser Celesitas brev, när kameran visar Canterlot, finns det 2 svävande äpplen och 1 helt röd i äppelträden. S1E03 Heartstrings red box error.gif|Bottom left: flashing red box. Soarin_female_emblem_error_S01E03.png|Soarin' is sporting the wrong emblem on his flank. Maybe he secretly wants to be mare? The long bolt emblem is only for female members. Male members get the winged bolt emblem. Pony Crowd.png|En grupp ponnyer som ses kasta upp Twilight. Pony Crowd 2.png|Två olika ponnyer ersätter snabbt två av ponnyerna i första scenen. File:FluttershyBlueWings.png|Fluttershy med blå vingar. Pinkie missing her upper eyelashes.png|Pinkie saknar sina övre ögonfransar. Äppelpengssäsong *När ponnyerna skådar Applejack när hon jagar koflocken, byter huvudkaräktärerna platser. Först, från vänster till höger, är Shoeshine (en bakgrundsponny), Rarity, Pinkie Pie, och Twilight Sparkle, med Rainbow Dash flygande ovanför dem. Några klipp senare är Fluttershy där Shoeshine skulle stå. I nästa ovanklipp, har Fluttershy flyttat sig in mellan Pinkie och Twilight; och när de ses sedan igen, är Dash emellan Pinkie och Rarity, Fluttershy har försvunnit, och Shoeshine är tillbaka på stället där hon skulle stå. I det sista klippet, har Rarity och Dash bytt platser, och Fluttershy står än en gång där Shoeshine skulle stå. *Applejacks fräknar kommer fram och försvinner repitivt medan hon jagar koflocken. *Under båda nedtrampningscener är klippen som ser över floden framför mittra stadens pavilion, och visar att där finns det öppen plats, med Sweet Apple Acres på högern. I alla andra klipp på stadens mitten, som tittar i motsatt riktning, finns det hus och tält i detta område. *Trots att Sweet Apple Acres är på högern, anländer Applejack från motsatta sidan vid den första nedtrampningen. *När Rarity lyfter meddelandet för firandet, finns det oranga rosetter på banistern på scenen. Efter att meddelandet är uppe och kameran zoomar ut, är de borta. *Många blanklår är på början av man-tackar-dig-festen (4:44) *När Applejack skakar sitt huvud medan hon talar med Rainbow, försvinner hennes hatt i en bild. *När Spike ger Twilight en maskfylld muffins, är hans pupill felaktigt laggd. *Äpplena i Applejacks korgar byter färg mellan scenerna när hon tror att hon blivit klar med skörden. *Efter att ha blivit klar med skördningen, ändrar flaskorna med äppeljuice storlek och platser mellan scenerna. *När Rainbow Dash säger "Helt grym!!!", är del av det mörka området på Twilights öga i formen av hennes öppna öga, trotts att hennes ögon är stängda. TwilightEyeError S01E04.png|Svagt ögonfel. Den avspisade gripen *Bokhandeln som Pinkie Pie hittar Twilight utanför har ett fel med dess fönster; byggnaden bakom bokhandeln är felaktigt överlagd under fönstret. *När Rainbow Dash smyger iväg från Pinkie, är en del av hennes svans avhugget. *Efter att ha kommit upp ur vattnet under sin jakt med Rainbow Dash, har Pinkie Pie på sig dykarutrustning, snorkel, flippers på sina framhovar, och "vattenvingar" (uppblåsbara som kan tas på på övre armarna). När hon lyfter sina framben medan hon säger "verkligen kul," försvinner vattenvingarna. När hon sänker sina ben igen, är de tillbaka. *När Rainbow Dash suckar och säger "Okej..", försvinner hennes vingar cutie mark. *Medan Pinkie får Rainbow att justera positionen på molnet som de använder för att spela spratt på Spike, teleporterar ett par flaggor på fjärran sidan av stadens hall till den närmre delen. *När Pinkie Pie spelar bus på Rainbow Dash med teleskopet, är bläckfläcken på hennes vänstra öga. När hon tittar i vattnet för att se sin spegelbild, är fläcken på hennes högra öga. *När Pinkie Pie får hicka, försvinner hennes cutie mark. *Gilda stjäler ett äpple från en äppelvagn. När hon flyttar bort sig från vagnen, är det inte längre en äppelvagn och det finns inga äpplen som syns nära den. *Det är också värt att se att det är okänt om var Gilda kan ha fått tag på äpplet från äppelvagnen eftersom hela vagnen var fullt av grönsaker. *När Gilda vrålar åt Fluttershy, kan Sugarcube Corner ses både bakom och till vänster om Fluttershy. *Precis efter Gilda kallar Rainbow Dash för "Flip Flop", går konturen på baksidan av hennes nacke sönder medan hon rör sig (syns bäst om det ses bild efter bild) *Lyra och Dizzy Twister var bredvid det gröna tältet när Fluttershy sprang iväg i tårar, men efter Gilda flyger iväg, är de borta. * Window Error.png Tail Fail.png|Å nej! Min svans har klippts av! Wings and Cutie Mark RD Error.png|Toppen. Nu är mina vingar samt min cutie mark borta. FANMADE Water Wing Error.png|Hörru Dashie! Mina vingar kan försvinna de också! Possible Coloring Error.png|Möjligt färningsfel? FANMADE Possible View Error.png|Möjligt vinkelfel? (12:36 - 12:48) FANMADE Magical Cart Change Error.png|Hur kan en vagn med korn och potatisar förvandlas till en äppelvagn? FANMADE Eye Ink Error.png|Pinkie har skoj om Dashies elände idag. Skrytjägare *Precis innan Snails springer in i Spike, flimmrar hans fräknar på och av. *I första scenen Trixie är i, kan man se att trollstavsdelen av hennes cutie mark är på hennes inre lår. Man ser cutie märket på hennes lår i den sista scenen också, men den avslöjar en del av månen. *När Rainbow Dash tittar på Applejack i baksidan är del av Rainbows man färgad röd och orange. När det vanligtvis är grönt, blått och lila. *Trixies svans försvinner och kommer tillbaka några få gånger medan hon visar upp sina fyrverkeri. *Precis efter Trixie, ännu en gång, nämner sig själv i tredje person och kallar sig själv säkert den bästa i i Ponyville, möts hon med oroade syrsortystnad. Spikes munstängare ser ut som ett separat föremål, mer än del av hans ansikte. *När Rainbow Dash stöter på Trixie på scenen, är hennes svans avklippt på bottnen medan hon tas tillbaka. *För det mesta av tiden som Trixie är på scenen, är hennes svans borta. *Runt 21 minuter i avsnittet, har de skrynkliga cirklarna på Spikes knän ändrat sidor. Drakblyg *I klippet där röken ses närma Ponyville, är Canterlot inkorrekt överlagd över berget i bakgrunden. *När Pinkie räknar ponnyerna samtidigt som hon stör Rainbow Dash när hon ''räknar, passerar kameran över en bänk som Heartstrings och Linky sitter i, som är kvar när kameran stannar. När Pinkie studsar in i klippet, försvinner bara bänken och duon som sitter i den. *När Pinkie rör Rainbow och stör henne medan hon tricksar med bollen, kan Rainbows man på båda sidorna av hennes nacke. *Pinkies mun försvinner ur en bild efter att en av hennes sadelväskor exploderar utanför Sugarcube Corner. *När Rarity återvänder till spegeln med sin kamouflage sommarhatt, visas inte knutarna i spegeln. I nästa klipp är de helt försvunna. *När vännerna hoppar över ravinen, saknas molnet på Rainbow Dashs cutie mark. *När Pinkie Pie uppmuntrar Fluttershy att hoppa över ravinen, hoppar hon från samma sida två gånger. *Genom avsnittet, är ponnyernas sadelväskor inkonsistenta. *Fluttershy är utanför grottan efter Twilights negotiation misslyckas och innan Rainbow Dash springer in i grottan trots att hon gick tidigare i avsnittet. *När Applejack ger Fluttershy lite småprat, är Rarity och Pinkie Pie bakom henne, och står bredvid grottan. Men när kameran återgår till Applejack, är de båda borta. Och när kameravinkeln ändras till från "inne i grottan", är allihopa förutom Applejack och Fluttershy borta. *Juvelriet som Rarity har på sig ändras från när hon samlar det tills när draken samlar tillbaka det. *När hon sparkar draken, försvinner Rainbow Dashs cutie mark. *När ponnyerna får panik medan grottan kommer ut ur grottan, kan Fluttershy ses gömma sig bakom fel sten. File:Rainbow_old_cutie_mark.jpg|Rainbows gamla, molnlösa cutie mark. Titta innan du sover *I början av avsnittet, verkar Daisy använda magi för att ta upp en trägren trots att hon är en jordponny. *I samma scen, flyger Raindrops förbi i bakgrunden, men hennes animation är frusen och flyger med bara en enda bild. *Medan Rarity dansar runt för att undvika regnet, trillar hennes kropp sönder! *När åskan slår till och Applejack och Rarity springer tillbaka till varandra, använder Rarity fortfarande sin tillbaka-gående animation. *När Twilight hämtar boken med pyjamasparty, lägger hon en hov på ett byråhandtag som om den var platt. *Kuddarnas ordning vid boken med pyjamasparty ändrar plats. *Precis innan Applejack får sminkkräm i ansiktet, växer ett andra öra och man i två bilder tills hon egentligen får krämen på sig. *När Applejack säger "den mest överenskommande ponnyn", faller det svarta av hennes ögonlock ut underifrån ansiktskrämen och avslöjar ögat därunder. *När Applejacks man förlorar sminkutrustningen, har hennes högra öga för många ögonfransar. *Det hade varit fysiskt omöjligt för Applejack att hålla pinnarna som flickorna använde för att göra smörja. Pinnarna verkar som om de sticker ut från hennes hov som klor. *Innan Twilight ber ponnyerna att sluta spela "Sanning eller Konsekvens" är Raritys man fortfarande vått. Hennes man kan ses torr igen efter att Twilight läser om kuddkriget. *När Applejack hoppar i sängen, skickas Rarity upp i luften. I en av de sista bilderna där Rarity är med, kan hon ses med ett femte ben. *När Twilight, Rarity och Applejack rusar för att se ut genom fönstret, är Applejacks ögon i samma skepnad som Twilights. *När Rarity och Applejack skallar, är Raritys undre ögonfransar borta. *När Rarity lyfter sitt huvud och säger "Vad var det?", är boken på hennes huvud blå. Men när hon vänder sitt huvud, är boken tillbaka till sin ursprungliga färg igen. FANMADE Woh.jpg|Daisyng plockar upp en stubbe med hjälp av magi, utan ett horn. File:Applejack's second ear S1E08.png|Applejacks andra öra och man? Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|Är detta fysiskt möjligt? Rarity5 S01E08.png|Rarity är liten File:Rarity_five_legs_S1E08.png|Ett tredje bakben. Och Applejack utsattes för en olycka i sängen! Inget under att Rarity ser ut så där! Tyda skvallret *Medan Twilight förklarar att Zecora inte är en ponny, är Rainbow Dashs vingar borta. *I slutet av Pinkie Pies lilla elaka lort sång, står hon upp på ett rent och rött bord, men efter kameran är in-zoomad på Twilights, Dashs och Fluttershys förvirrade ansikten, finns det nu olika desserter på samma bord. *När Twilight går förbi Pinkie en stund senare, är hon plötsligen av bordet igen. *Twilight använder sitt horn för att levitera hårborsten och borsta sin man. När hon får reda på faktumet att hennes horn är 'förbannad', blir den plötsligt oanvändbar. *När Rainbow Dash säger "Jag antar att de gick efter Zecora!", är det tydligt att hennes cutie mark är borta. När hon faller ner kommer hennes cutie mark tillbaka, men vingarna glappar igenom hennes man, hennes vänstra arm försvinner, och dyker sedan upp med övra hörnet synligt. *I Zecoras hus, när Rarity säger "Du fick mig att se löjlig ut!", syns Applejack på Zecoras huvud, men hon försvinner i nästa scen. *Innan Apple Bloom går, är Applejack på bordet närmast de andra, men när Apple Bloom egentligen går ut, är Applejack på ett annat bord. *När Apple Bloom lägger Applejack på en gren, är AJs huvud helt separat från sin kropp. *När Rainbow Dash kraschar och Applejack poppar ut ur hennes mun, ändras Rainbows mun animation för sent. *När Applejack kastar provisoriska tyglarna i Rainbows mun, försvinner de i en bild. *Efter ponnyerna går in i Zecoras hus och tills slutet av avsnittet, är hennes ringar sedda på båda av hennes armbågar alternativt. *I början av avsnittet när ponnyerna gömmer sig, är Zecoras ögon gula. När de ser henne i slutet av avsnittet, är hennes ögon blå. *När Rainbow knuffar omkull kitteln, rider Applejack fortfarande henne, även om hon hade redan hoppat på Zecora' huvud. *Apple Blooms sadelväskor försvinner och dyker upp igen. *Vid 4:34 saknas Fluttershys svans. *När Rose springer in i ett hus efter att ha sett Zecora, har framsidan av hennes man ändrat stiler, och baksidan av hennes man är oordentligt fastsatt på hennes nacke. *Vid 4:19, när Fluttershy blinkar, blir hennes ögonlock en mörkare färg. *Vid 20:02 till 20:04 kan man se upp till fem stycken klonor av Trixie utan klädnad, de två längst nere i bilden har en i mörkare och otydligare färg jämfört med den närmare bilden. BadFluttershyEyes S01E09.png|Vad står på med Fluttershys ögon? Missing_arms,_Glitchy_manes,_reappearing_Cutie_Marks,_and_layering_fails_everywhere.jpg|Dash är glappad Århundradets svärm *Vid början av avsnittet, när paraspriterna får Fluttershy att tappa sin korg med blommor av shock, har hon fortfarande på repen för den sadlade korgen. *När Twilight jagar efter paraspriterna med en fjädersotare, lyser inte hennes horn. *Utsidan av Fluttershys villa är helt annorlunda i detta avsnitt jämfört med dess utseenden i Drakblyg och En fågel i hoven. *Prinsessan Celestias cutie mark kan ses på hennes inre lår flera gånger genom avsnittet. *Under Twilights syn av paraspriterna som anfaller Prinsessan Celestia, är Celestias svans lagd över hennes högra bakben. *Medan hon hör sin tornado, kan Rainbow Dash ibland ses utan glasögon på och genom avsnittet dyker den upp och försvinner sen igen. *När Twilight öppnar Zecoras dörr med en spark, ändras dörrhandtaget från en vanlig knopp till en hästsko. *När Pinkie marscherar genom staden med hennes enponnysbandsorkester, växlar instrumenten sidor i de olika klippen. Vädra ut vintern *Efter att Twilight lagar bilden, men innan hon tar på sig sina kängor, försvinner hennes mun i en bild. *När Twilight öppnar sin dörr med en spark, försvinner delar av dörren helt. *Genom avsnittet ändrar Rainbow Dashs och Applejacks frambensband ben, likadant är de visade på både och ''och varken eller. *Under andra kören i sånger, saknar Cheerilee ett bakben. *Båda av Coconuts högerben byter plats på varandra under sången (4:49). *Under sången, när Cloud Kicker knuffar bort moln från sjön, sitter hennes vänstra bakben fel, och hennes cutie mark ses på hennes inre lår. *Efter Twilights sista vers i sången, är Medleys västs lagsbild borta i ett par bilder. *När Pinkie talar med Twilight och lyfter en av sina skridskor, faller den en liten ''bit av hennes hov. *Medan Twilight talar med Applejack, ses hon med två öron. *Två ponnyer som Twilight springer förbi efter att hon get liv i plogen är i olika färger efter att kameran växlar position *När Twilight springer framför en till plog, är hennes cutie mark fel. *Precis efter att Twilight säger "Jag är flickan för jobbet", ändras skärmen och Big Macintoshs cutie mark har glitter igen. *Under den första kören, när Rarity, Doktor Whooves och Fluttershy sjunger, är Rarity framför Whooves, än ses hennes skugga ''bakom honom i en kort stund. Och hennes skugga visar sig vara högre än hans vilket skulle föreslå att hon är bakom honom. *I de flesta scenerna som Cherilee visas i, är hennes väst grön. Men medan ponnyerna först ses väcka djuren är hon i bakgrunden med en brun väst. *Under sången medan Derpy flyger med en annan pegasusponny innan de andra ponnyerna flyger med, är hennes pupiler blå. File:Three-legged Cheerilee S01E11.png|Cheerilee på tre ben. animation_error_S1-E11_Coconut.PNG|Animationsfel på Coconut Vinterutvädring (4:49) DerpyBlueEyesS1EP11.png|Derpy med blå ögon, inte med sina vanliga guld-gula Cutie kallar *I klassrumscenen i början, finns ett klipp där Sweetie Belle syns på en bänk i framraden. I alla andra klipp i scenen där samma bänk är synlig, finns en annan ponny. *Flickan i det mittersta baksätet i klassrummet förändras, från att ha en rosa man och rosa jacka, till att ha en cyan man, och sedan rosa igen. I samma stund i scenen, förvandlas flickponnyn på hennes högra sida till Dinky Hooves och sen tillbaka igen. *I slutet av klassrumscenen, blir Archers ögonfärg slumpmässigtvis grönt. * I festscenen, finns det andra föl som inte har cutie marks i flera scener. * Det finns en enhörningsflicka på trappen när Twilight kommer in på festen för att ge sitt "tal", men när kameran går tillbaka till trappan är enhörningen inte där. * Runt 1:06 är Cheerilees svans som Fluttershys även om den är i samma still som hennes man. *När Applejack böjer sig ner för att ta upp äpplen, sträcks hennes hals inte tillräckligt långt ut. *När Apple Bloom balanserar äpplet på sitt huvud, klonas ett av hennes öron. *När Apple Bloom skriker åt Berry Punch, faller Berrys ansikte ihop helt. *När Applejack ursäktar åt Bon Bon, har hon lila läppar. *Medan Twist studsar upp i luften till sången under festen, går hennes glasögon sönder. *När Diamond Tiara och Silver Spoon går bort från Apple Bloom och Twist, har Silver Spoon en andra hårfläta. *När Apple Bloom smyger in under ett bord, skiftar Berry Punchs ögon form . *Efter att Apple Bloom snubblar och utsätter sin blanka flank, försvinner hennes övre ögonfransar innan hon säger "Åh nej!". *När Applejack säger åt Apple Bloom att gå hem, ses hon med en mörkare orange ögonlinjer. Nästa gång hon blinkar är hennes ögonlock i vanlig färg. tailerror31ep12.PNG|Cheerilee med Fluttershys svans ajeyeerror31ep12.PNG|AJ med ögonlinare? FANMADE eyeerror31ep12.png|Berry Punch med Raritys ögonform (ovan) Berry Punch med sina vanliga ögon (nedan) purplelipserror31ep12.PNG|Lila läppar? duplicatedearerrorS1EP12.PNG|Kopierat öra AppleBloomNoEyelashes.jpg|Applebloom utan ögonfransar|link=www.google.com/applebloom Höstvädersvänner *I början av avsnittet är Rainbow Dash i ledet av hästskokastningen. När Applejack kastar sin hästsko, växlar hästskorna plats på spelfältet. *Under tunnhinderbanan är Rainbows vingar fastsatta i hennes nacke. *Applejack släpper taget i dragningskamp-repet för att tala med Rainbow, men det ses fortfarande rep i hennes mun i några bilder. *Medan Applejack fallerr i dragningskamps-gropen, försvinner hennes hatt. *Det finns flera klipp där Rainbow Dash inte har sina vingar fastknutna, men i andra scener försvinner hennes vingar helt. *När AJ snubblar över stenen, kan en vinglös Rainbow Dash ses längst fram i gruppen med ponnyer trots att hon är egentligen längra fram. *Delar av Dashs fot saknas i en liten bild efter att hon faller över en stump. *Efter att Rainbow Dash faller över stumpen, kan en till vinglös Rainbow Dash ses bakom Bon Bon när resten av ponnyerna springer förbi trots att Dash egentligen är på marken framför scenen. *Genom tävlingen, försvinner Rainbow and Applejacks nummber vilket senare kommer upp igen; i ett flertal av scener, saknas Applejacks cutie mark helt trots att det är synligt bakom numret i andra scener. *När Rainbow snurrar skylten, håller stolpen i mitten på att försvinna och visa sig igen medan vi zoomar in och ut. *Vid 16:53 skjuts Rainbow Dashs ögon av i olika riktningar och blir små, som Pinkie Pie när hon blir knäpp. *I en bild där Rainbow försöker lossa sig från trädsåpan, faller hennes huvud av och hennes ben faller ihop. *Mot slutet av tävlingen har en av jordponnyerna sitt nummer upp-och-ner. Double Rainbow.png|Medan gruppen med ponnyer springer förbi Rainbow Dash, kan hennes vinglösa version ses bakom Bon Bon. Rainbow Dash with freckles s01e13.jpg|Rainbow Dash med fräknar, samma svans och min som Applejack när hon gjorde tunnhinderbanan. TwilightMedal.jpg|Twilights medalj försvinner från ett klipp till nästa klipp. Lämpad för framgång *När Twilight ochd Applejack först går in i Karrousellbutiken, dyker Twilights sadelväskor upp och försvinner sen igen. *När Rarity säger "Idé!" knäcks hennes högra framben hälften itu. *När Rarity sjunger "Tycker du att den ser fin ut?", är Opalescences ögon vita istället för gröna. *Vid fashionhowen finns en röd 71:a på den lila ponnyn bakom Spikes siluett och igen, är bakgroundsponnyerna kopierade. *Ponnyernas ordning på fashionshowens svängbord ändras mellan klippen. *När Pinkie lyssnar på Rarity genom dörren, kan låset på dörren klart ses. I nästa klipp från dörrens motsatta sida är nyckelhålet borta och låsplakatet är fortsättande över de två halvorna på dörren. *Under Pinkie Pies uppvisande i den andra fashionshowen, precis som en båge på hennes hatt faller av, hoppar en slickepinne i bakgrunden plötsligt från en position till en annan. *När Rarity kommer ut ur sin affär för att hämta Opel, är Rainbow Dashs flank blankt. Kan vara pga. hennes ben i en konstig position och att hennes inre ben visas. *Efter att Rarity säger "Åh, jag förlåter dig." runt 8:14, ändras Applejacks ögondesign från sin egen, till Twilights och sen tillbaka. *Under den andra fashionshowen, är Twilights stjärnörhänge borta. BrokenLeg S01E14.png|Älskar du bara inte det när ditt ben gör så här? WhiteOpalEyes S01E14.png|Varför har Opel vita ögon? Känna Pinkie skarpt *När Fluttershy tar tillbaka korgens handtag i sin mun, ofästs hennes högra framben från hennes kropp. *Innan Twilight faller i diket, springer Pinkie upp till henne för att varna. Men innan det går över till nästa klipp, är Twilight och Spike borttagna från en bild och lämnar endast Pinkie som stjärnan i bilden. *När Twilight är bakom busken är hennes cutie mark borta. *Vid Sweet Apple Acres när Twilight är täckt i band, har hennes vänstra bakben inget. När hon vänder sig om, ändras antalet band på hennes bakben. *När Derpy Hooves har sina framhovar bakom sin rygg i ett försök att se oskyldig ut efter att ha släppt saker på Twilight, går hennes vingar plötsligt längre bakom hennes rygg. *När Twilight kryper upp till Pinkie, försvinner hennes öron. *Runt 13:29 har Spikes iris skiftat innan resten av hans öga gör det. *När hydran först visar sig bakom Twilight går den av i en baklänges vinkel där en andra hals dyker upp bakom resten av huvudponnyerna. Detta betyder inte bara att Twilight såg direkt på hydran men menas att den tredje halsen kunde inte fästas till kroppen. Nästa klipp visar alla hydrans halsar sammangrupperade. *Vid en stund kan insidan av hydrans mun ses ovanför dess hals. *När Twilight studsar över stenpillärerna ovanför boggen, när hon landar på den andra pillären hackar hennes svans några bilder bakom henne. *När hydran blåser ett raspbär åt ponnyerna åker en av dess halsar ur led. File:FANMADE Disappearing Twilight and Spike S1E15.png|Försvinnande Twilight och Spike. SpikeEyeError S01E15.png hydra-alan-greenspan.jpg|En tredje hydrahals dyker upp bakom huvudponnyerna i tydlig syn och är helt klart inte förbindelsedd till hydrans kropp. Rainbows ljudbang *När Rainbow Dash vänder sig framför kameran medan hon ger Fluttershy ett snack om cheerleading, går hennes vänstra bakben her back left leg becomes loss. *När Fluttershy säger sina tvivler om att hurra tillräckligt nögt, är hennes hals borta. *Under tävlingens förberedelser, när Rainbow Dash letar efter ett sätt att försena sin uppvisning, kan den gråa pegasusponnyn vid namn Derpy Hooves ses med numret "15" på sin flank. När hon först visas, är hon vänd mot tittarens vänster och numret, som är hälften gömd bakom hennes vinge baklänges. *När Prinsessan Celestia frågar vad Twilight lärde sig om vänskap, kan en enhörning ses bakom henne. *Efter att bakgrundsponnyerna följt Rarity i molnfabriken, visas Applejack med hennes bruna cowboyhatt istället för en vit arbetshjälm medan Twilights egna hjälm försvinner. *Efter den tidigare scenen, när Rainbow säger "Nu kommer jag aldrig att vinna tävlingen", har Twilight hjälmen på till och med efter att den försvunnit för bara några sekunder tidigare. *När Rainbow Dash byter sitt första nummer, byter hon sin 2:a mot pegasus Doktor Whoofs 5:a. I klippet exakt innan hon byter hade Cloud Kicker 5:an. *Vid delen där Rainbow Dash byter nummer, visas hon bara byta nummer från 14:23 till 14:55. Men vid 16:22 ses hon med två 15:or när hon bara byter ett nummer från ponnyerna. *18:20 Fluttershys vingar är obefintliga. *Runt 20:36 när Celestia frågar Twilight om hon lärde sig något är en enhörning, Heartstrings, bakom hennes vingar. *När Rainbow Dash vänder sig runt för att möta Underskruvarna, har hennes flank plötsligen numret 15 på, vilket syntes inte i klippet före eller ens klippen efter. *Några stunder senare, när Celestia säger "Utmärkt, bra gjort. Rarity.", finns det inga pegasi på molnen bakom henne. När Rainbow Dash kommer tillbaka är pegasina där. *Än en gång... medan Rainbow Dash talar med de manliga pegasina, är bakgrundspegasina borta, några stunder senare... är de tillbaka! Stirrmästaren *När Sweetie Belle rör på sig för att "stå härborta och ser på" försvinner hennes svans ifrån bilden alldeles för snabbt. *Medan korsatåget går in i Fluttershys stuga är färgen på löven på staketets uphållande pinne bruna, men när de passar över hammare för att laga bordet är färgen grön. *I alla utomhusklipp med Fluttershys stuga är dörrkarmen på högerhovsidan. I alla inomhusklipp är karmerna på motsatta sida. Detta fel upprepas i En fågel i Hoven. *När Sweetie sjunger sången faller Fluttershys öron isär. *Medan Sweetie sjunger medan hon vilar på ett moln är hennes horn borta. *I många scener under avsnittet saknas Scootaloos vingar. *Sweetie Belles vänstra öra syns inte efter att hon säger "Jag undrar vad som kunde ha orsakat det där ." *När Korsatåget springer från Fluttershys stuga har Sweetie bara tree ben. *När Fluttershy försöker fåCutie Mark Crusaders tillbaka ut ur Ständigt fria skogen visas hennes cutie mark på hennes inre lår. *Vid punkter i Ständigt fria skogen är Scootaloos mantel hel trots att den rivits sönder. *När Apple Bloom tittar in busken på Cockatricen är hennes man mindre än den borde vara. *När Fluttershy stirrtävlar med Cockatricen ser vi hennes vingar stängda och början förstenade, men i ett framförsklipp är hennes vingar orörda och öppna. *När Crusaders säger god natt till Fluttershy har Scootaloo Sweetie Belles röst medan Sweetie Belle har Scootaloos. *I en sekund medan cockatricen visar sig ur busken verkar Sweetie Belles ögon väldigt ljusblåa. *Medan Crusaders jagar Fluttershys höns stannar Sweetie Belle precis bredvid Fluttershy efter att hon skriker "FLICKOR!", men när kameran vänder sig till vars ponnys reaktion är Sweetie Belle inte längre bredvid Fluttershy, och jagar fortfarande en kyckling. *När Twilight är förvandlad till sten växlar hennes stående posering mellan att stå på tre ben samt på alla fyra. När Fluttershy knuffar omkull henne har en av hennes bakben försvinnit och har henne balanserande på tre ben. Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png File:FANMADE Twilight's stone statue alternating number of legs S1E17.jpg|Twilight på tre eller fyra ben InnerThighCutieMark S01E17.png|Fluttershys cutie mark, på hennes inre lår. Succéshoware *Medan Korsatåget gör godis sticker Scootaloos vänstra framben igenom fatet. *Alla ögonen i Korsatåget härmar Apple Blooms ögonfärg under en av deras Cutie Mark Korsatåg via "bergsklättring". Deras ögonfärget blir som vanliga efter att de ramlar ned från sagda aktivitet. *När Cheerilee och Twilight stiger in i biblan bär inte Cheerilee på någonting. Men när kameran vänds tillbaka till henne, har hon en sadelväska. *I samma scen som den förra, när Twilight förklarar för Korsatåget att de borde göra något de redan gillar förlorar Scootaloo sina vingar. I nästa klipp har Sweetie Belle inget vänstra öra; när Apple Bloom vänder sitt huvud direkt efter lämnas hennes man svävande i luften. *Medan Korsatåget samlar på resurser dyker Scootaloos sadelväskor upp och försvinner igen, flera gånger. *När Korsatåget tar fram delarna av deras ingångar till talangshowen försvinner först Apple Bloom vänstra öra, sen börjar hennes högra bakben lossa av. *När Sweetie Belle talar med Scootaloo om hur bra det gick med sången, är hennes tunga ofärgad pga. raspbäret. *När sången slutar blir Sweetie Belles huvud lossat från hennes kropp. *I sista scenen efter ceremonin är hälften av Apple Blooms bandana borta, vilket gör att skelett verkar sväva i luften. *Efter att talangshowen slutar har Scootaloo Sweetie Belles ögonfärg. En hund och ponny cirkus *När Rarity lägger den sista juvelen i sin juvelerade klänning vänder hon på sitt huvud. Hennes högra öra försvinner innan hennes huvud ens skymmer det. *Runt 0:19 vilket är en kort stund innan Rarity reagerar mot att se Sapphire Shores överlappar plötsligt hennes ögonlock med hennes ögon. *När Sapphire Shores inspekterar Raritys designer har hon inget synligt cutie mark. Lauren Faust förklarade detta på Deviant Art som ett designerfel. *När Rarity spårar juvelerna från början kan hennes vänstra bakben ses bakom hennes kropp. *En animatic ses "under himlen" bredvid Spikes huvud medan han drullar över tanken om att äta juvelerna han grävt upp. *När Diamanthundarna anfaller Rarity och Spike förändras antalet juveler i Fidos fickor *När Applejack hoppar upp på en av jordhögarna för att börja gräva är hennes huvud felspänt och hon har ett extra ben. *De faller ned i hålet, Rainbow Dash och Fluttershy är obefintliga i ovanförklippet med Spike som skriker "NEEEEEEEEEEJ". Detta är ett fel som är exklusivt till iTunes versionen. *När Twilight kastar juvelshittartrollformeln och Spike hoppar på hennes rygg vänder hon runt baksidan på sin man till motsatta sidan på hennes nacke i en enda bild trots att Spike är i vägen. *När Spike förklarar i otydliga ord för huvudponnyerna om vad som hände Rarity visas i första klippet bakifrån Spike inga berg i bakgrunden, när han avslutar förklara i andra klippet, igen, bakifrån Spike, visas gråa berg i bakgrunden. *Medan ponnyerna rusar till vart Rarity ponnynappades och Spike står upp på Twilight rygg rasar hans vänstra ben ur position under några bilder vilket visar ett till ben under det. *Rarity använder en pinne för att markera första setet med juveler i grottan. När hon hotas med ett spjut tappar hon pinnen och när kameran zoomar ut kan pinnen inte ses någonstans. *När Rarity börjar böla om att ha blivit kallad ful vänder hon sitt huvud och hennes man lossnar från hennes nacke. *Medan ponnyerna skakar av sina ryttare försvinner alla repen direkt efter att de flyger av förutom Twilights, i nästa klipp bakifrån syns repen inte till. File:FANMADE iTunes scene missing ponies S1E19.jpg|Rainbow Dash och Fluttershy saknas i iTunes versionen. Och i båda saknas del av Twilights huvud. rarity eye overlap.JPG|Är hennes ögon ovanför hennes ögonlock? Du klär dig inte i grönt *Genom scenen där Rarity klär på Fluttershy ändras antalet nålar på Spikes rygg och Rarity fördubblar en, genom att dra ut den ur Spikes rygg medan den samtidigt stannar kvar där. *Pinkie Pies huvud försvinner medan hon närmar sig för att höra Spikes hemlighet. *Vid en punkt i Carousel Boutique får Photo Finish ett andra högeröra och i nästa stund blir av med båda. *Photo Finishs cutie mark är samma som Twilights och syns i det inre låret efter att Fluttershy går med henne. *En av pegasusponnyerna som bär på Photo Finish omvandlas till en jordponny när hon sänks ned till marken. *När Twilight biter Spikes svans för att dra undan honom från Rarity är spetsen på hans svans överlagd under insidan av hennes mun istället för ovanpå. *I spascenen där Rarity talar med Twilight om Fluttershys karriär kan en bit av hennes man ses, men när Rarity säger "...snälla, snälla, snälla, snälla..." försvinner den delen av manen *När Twilight talar med Fluttershy i spaet kan trappor ses i bakgrunden i alla förutom en enda scen, där området visas helt svart. *Vid 9:45 och 10:15 (närbilderna på Fluttershys ansikte) försvinner hennes rodnande. File:Pinkie Pie's head disappears S01E20.png|Var är Pinkies huvud? File:Twilight's cutie mark on Photo Finish's inner thigh S1E20.png|Twilights cutie mark på Photo Finishs inre lår. Fluttershy_confused.png|Fluttershy med Pinkies ögon. twilight'scutie mark.jpg|Twilights cutie mark på Photo Finishs inre lår I knipa *När Rarity först tar sitt huvud ur sängen för att säga åt de andra ponnyerna att vara tysta, har hon en extra prick ljus på sitt huvud som genast försvinner. *När de andra skriker efter att ha sett Raritys ansikte, har Fluttershys ögon förlorat färg. *När Rainbow jagar Lilla Viljestark ovanpå tåget, är hennes högra vinge bakåtvänd. *Medan buffeln stjäl tågets kabyss, försvinner Lilla Viljestark men dyker upp igen från tågets tak. *Inga av ponnyerna som drar tåget har cutie marks. *På tågets perong, sticker Applejacks öra genom sin hatt. *Efter att först knuffats av Braeburn, sitter inte Applejacks svans förbundet med hennes kropp. *Ponnyn som kastar ut den gamla ponnyn från saltsalongen har sin cutie mark synlig genom sin mustasch, and his monocle chain is floating in the air, unattached to his monocle. *När Pinkie och Rainbow hörnas av buffeln, har Rainbow extra ögonfransar och ett avcentrerad ögonlock. *När ponnyerna förbereder sig för räddningsuppdraget, ses Applejack medan hon fäster Raritys sadelväska, utan en egen sadelväska! Sedan dyker plötsligt en sadvelväska på hennes sida. I förjande scenerna försvinner sadelväskorna och visas igen. *När Braeburn säger "De vill som attan inte att några nya tas in", är hans flank blank. *Efter Pinkies sång, står Twilight bredvid Rarity. I bakdelsklippet direkt efter, står Fluttershy emellan båda. I nästa klipp framifrån, är Twilight igen bredvid Rarity. *När Sheriff Silverstar och Chef Thunderhooves kommer fram till sin 'gemensamma överenskommelse', är Silverstars cutie mark inkorrekt överlagrad. *När buffeln ser över Appleloosa till attacken, syns ett grått streck gående sidvägs över toppen av skärmen. Kan säkert vara en animatic. LineAnimationError S01E21.png|Det där kunde möjligen vara en animatic. En fågel i hoven *När Angel först stänger dörren, finns inget lås på det. *När Fluttershy springer för att fånga Philomena medan hon faller, syns inte hennes vingar. *När Fluttershy kikar in i sin garderob, är Twilights, Rainbow Dashs och Pinkie Pies klänningar därinne. *I början av avsnittet syns Angel på en grön matta, men sen är han på en orange några scener senare, och han flyttade inte ens sig till den! *Angel lääger ned armbandsuret i en scen, sedan är det borta i nästa. *Innan hon springer iväg efter att har cirklat runt trädet, har Fluttershy en lump på sidan av sin hals och hennes hår är skadat. *Under festscenen, kan Applejacks hatt ses på och av. *Efter att Herr Cake hämtar muffinsen till köket, har Fru Cake samma cutie mark som Herr Cake, sedan kan han ses med hans cutie mark på hennes flank. *Nära slutet av avsnittet när Prinsessan Celestia förklarar för Fluttershy att hon skulle ha frågat henne om fenixen för att undvika förvirringen, är hennes svansanimering frusen. File:Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png|Fluttershys vingar saknas. Cutie Mark krönikorna *När Cutie Mark Crusaders förbereder ziplinen, sitter Scootaloo först, följd av Apple Bloom och Sweetie Belle. I bakåtklippet har Scootaloo och Sweetie Belle bytt D-linkplatser. *Stunder genom avsnittet visas Cutie Mark Crusaders' hjälmrem och försvinner igen. *När CMC pratar med Fluttershy kan tom luft ses genom hålet i sidan av Apple Blooms hjälm där hennes man borde vara. *Precis innan Fluttershys tillbakablick börjar kan Sweetie Belles horn ses bakom hennes hjälm, trots att vid andra tider då hon har hjälmen är hornet borta. *När Fluttershy som föl försöker att flyga byter hennes vingar till en annan skugga utav gult. *Medan Fluttershy som föl glider nerför molnet är hennes vingar borta. *I första avsnittet berättar Spike för Fluttershy att han kläcktes från ett lila och grönt ägg. Men, i Twilights tillbakablick, så är ägget ljuslila med mörkare lila prickar. *I Twilights ingångsprov visar diagrammet på vagnen ägget med färg, men ändras till utan färg i en annan scen. *Pinkies cutie mark syns precis efter att hon dyker upp bakifrån bordet på sin fest. Hennes cutie mark försvinner igen, men går tillbaka till hur det skulle vara när hon trodde att sin familj inte gillade idéen om ett party. *Medan de två mobbarna ser ned på Fluttershy och skrattar kan himlen ses där deras tungor borde vara. *Under Twilights minne om Sommarsolens firande ändrar ponnyplaceringen i pariselhjulet mellan bilderna. *När Pinkie hoppar på Rainbow Dash verkar hennes svans finnas på hennes undre rygg. Del av hennes cutie mark kan även ses på hennes svans. *Runt 18:55 har Rainbow Dashs öra ingen inre linje. *Vid start/mållinjen under Dashs tävling, står två enhörningar på molnet som är bortvänt från kameran. *Under tävlingen när Rainbow Dash flyger nedåt ses hon som en vuxen, och när hon utför Rainboomen ses hon med nummermärket ifrån Sonic Rainboom. *I scenen precis innan gruppen med huvudponnyerna kramas har inte Rainbow Dash sin cutie mark. Samt, Rainbow Dashs svans saknas under kramen. *Efter att Scootaloo kramas av Sweetie Belle och Apple Bloom nära slutet av avsnittet syns hennes vingar inte till. *I scenen där Twilight Sparkle hoppar i glädje runt svampbordet skrikande "Ja!" försvinner bordet när en ponny frågar om hon mår bra, men kan sedan ses i nästa scen där Twilight Sparkle fnittar och svarar med ett Ja. *Efter att tävlingen börjar ses en jordponny stående på molnen, trots att bara pegasi kan stå på dem. File:Pinkie_Pie_Cutie_Mark_.png|Pinkie Pie med en cutie mark, innan den visas. Uggleslutet gott, allting gott *När Spike svimmar efter att ha fått en fjäder syns lite av det vita från hans tänder under läppen. *Först är den gröna drakens vingar vanliga, men när han kommer ut ifrån sin grotta kan flera hål ses på varje vinge. *Runt 4:10 somnar Spike på Twilights rygg, men han syns inte i nästa klipp. *Under meteorregnet pratar huvudponnyerna och Cutie Mark Crusaders om regnets under, men när skärmen vänds till vänster säger Scootaloo slumpmässigt "en gång" i Sweetie Belles röst. *Twilight går ut på biblioteksbalkongen genom en fönsterdörr under en trappa. Varje gång innan trappan syns till finns inget fönster, bara en bokhylla. Ensamfest *Twilight Sparkle teleporterar på något sätt ifrån drinksbordet till dansen innan Pinkie Pie kommer dit, trots att Pinkie Pie lämnade skärmen innan Twilight gjorde det. *Innan Rainbow Dash lutar sig för äpplen förlorar hennes svans de gula och gröna ränden. *När Twilight smälls till väggen är hennes vänstra ben placerat under hennes kropps överlag istället för på en linkande plats. Den skuggas också. *Medan Rarity springer tillbaka in i sitt hus är ett fönster placerat för långt ner, och försvinner näg hon smäller igen dörren. *Efter att Rainbow ritar klockan på sin arm försvinner den i nästa scen. *När Rainbow ser på Gummy studsandes på ballongen försvinner hennes cutie mark tillfälligt i några sekunder, och visar sig sedan igen. *Efter den tredje reklampausen är Pinkies skuggande ljusare jämfört med hennes skugga i alla andra scener som hon finns med i. *Efter att Rainbow Dash säger "Hej, Pinkie Pie!", bär hon inte på någonting, men i nästa scen har hon en sadelväska. *När Pinkie Pie iförsöker få Spike att berätta sanningen drar Gummy i Spikes svans, men efter att Pinkie skriker "Nej! Du förstår mig inte!" är Gummy bakom Spikes stol. *Under förhöret rör Spike sig, medan hans skugga står kvar. *När Pinkie förhör Spike ser Spike i en spegel vid en punkt, och i bland är hans ansiktsuttryck annorlunda i reflektionen än de han egentligen visar. *När Pinkie har en fest för Gummy med de livlösa föremålen kan en står tårta ses på bordet, trots att det var ett tomt bord när scenen började. *När Rainbow Dash kommer för att hämta Pinkie går hon in genom dörren på marken. Men, några klipp senare kan vi tydligt se att hon är däruppe, stående bredvid Pinkies säng. *När Rainbow Dash kommer för att hämta Pinkie efter att ha slagit omkull stenarna har hon två par med vingar. *Vid Pinkie Pies överraskningsfest när Pinkie Pie säger: "Ni flickor är de bästa vännerna någonsin, hur kunde jag någonsin ha tvivlat på er?" finns en saknad ballong i övre, högra hörnet som sticker igenom delar av två andra ballonger. *Under scenen där Pinkie Pie går bakom bordet, där kameran vrids vid 17:44 genom 17:48 glider pallarna och hinkarna med rädisor magiskt till vänster, på något sätt hade de överlagen inte låsts under vridningen. *När Pinkie Pie är hos Applejack för att ge henne en inbjudan till Gummys efter-födelsedagsfest finns ett grått äpple på ett av träden. *Under Twilights brev precis innan Applejack går in i congasträcket är hennes partyhatt dekorerad med stjärnor istället för äpplen. Rätta hatten syns i nästa klipp. *När Pinkie frågar om hon är spänd har Fluttershys tänder mera detalj. Den bästa kvällen *I början av avsnittet när Rarity går för att fråga några hingstar efter hjälp med kärran, muterar den blå hingsten kort till en cyklop. *När Pinkie vänder sig till hårtorkaren överlappar hennes cutie mark med sin man *När ponnyerna närmar sig slottet är deras ordning bakåtvänd i de andra klippen bakifrån. *När flickorna sjunger "Här på galan!" för sista gången saknas Raritys sjal och tofflor. *Under Pony Pokey säger Pinkie "Ditt vänsterben går in.", men Dash använde sin högra hov. *Fluttershy förlorar en av sina framhovstofflor under Pinkie Pies "Pony Pokey" sång. Men, i scenen där hon elakt gillrar en ny fälla visar ett kort klipp den försvinna tofflan på henne igen. *När Applejack knuffar sin vagn in till festen har en vit pegasus bakom henne vingar som är blå, men mittre fjädern är helt vit. *När Rarity och Prins Blueblood grälar om vem som ska öppna dörren för varandra är Raritys tiara inte på hennes panna, men visas ur tunn luft igen när hon glor på honom. *På Stora gallopgalan när Applejacks tårta flyger rakt mot Rarity saknas Raritys tiara än igen, bara för att dyka upp igen i nästa scen där tårtan verkligen träffar henne.. *Tårtans fläckar på Raritys klänning försvinner efter att Twilight och Prinsessan Celestia går in på den förstörda festen. När Applejack sparkar av äpplen från hennes stånd för att försöka få kunder att köpa något har hon sina kängor på, när hon pekar mot sitt stånd åt ponnyn som ramlar över äpplena har hon inte kängorna på. Hennes kängor dyker upp igen i hennes nästa klipp. Inga tofflor kan ses senare när Rarity tar tag i Pinkie och tvingar henne att dra. *När Pinkie Pie hoppar på statyn under sitt musiknummer blinkar Diamond Mint och hennes ögonlock är lila. *När ponnyerna springer runt i kaoset springer en av bakgrundsponnyerna in i en förgrundsponny. *När Soarin håller på att gå in i V.I.P. rummet med sin paj saknas en av Underskruvarnas svans. *När Rainbow Dash är spänd över att ha hängt med Underskruvarna är toppen av hennes man likadan som det var innan hon mjuknade ut det för galan. *De magiskt uppdykande slottsdörrarna: Scenen där slottets huvudingångsport precis innan sången Här på galan börjar visas en nedfällbar järnport, och en nedsänkt vindbrygga över vallgraven. Scenen i samma ingång i slutet av sången visar stora, bågade dörrar öppnade utår tillsammans med järnporten och vindbryggan till järnporten och vindbryggan. De stora dörrarna saknades tidigare gången slottsingången visades. *När Twilight springer för att träffa Celestia kan en Spitfireomfärgning ses med rosa blobbar täckande hennes ögon. *Precis efter att Twilight springer för att stå bredvid Prinsessan Celestia om man tittar närmare. Medan hon lutar sig mot Twilights sida är inte ögat stängt hela vägen. *När Spike säger "Det lät som den sämsta natten någonsin!" svävar en munm i hans hand. File:Cyclops.png|1:34, långt till höger om man ser genom hela bilden. Eyeliner.png|Diamond Mints ögonlock är lila Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Dashs man är i sin naturliga form. File:Applejack's_middle_feather_discoloration_S1E26.jpg|Felfärgning på mellersta vingen. File:Bgfg.png|Bakgrundsponny som springer in i en förgrundsponny. File:Celestiameeting.png|En Underskruvare med rosa ögon (i mitten) 640px-Rarity_Shock_Animation_Error_S1E26.png|Rarity är så shockad över att hennes tiara försvann! 640px-Rarity_ragemode_S01E26.png|...och hennes illska fick tillbaka den Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 *In the pre-title sequence, both Twist and Diamond Tiara are missing their cutie marks, despite having already earned them in Call of the Cutie. Son Goharotto 03:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *In the beginning Cheerilee's face is missing. Tickle Bear 22:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *In the first scene where Applejack is harvesting corn, she is shown dragging a cart. Once the camera switches angles, the cart is nowhere to be seen. *Princess Celestia is looking out the stain glass windows are colored red, yellow, and blue. A few seconds later on the inside of the castle the color order is switched. --A Wiki contributor *During the scene in Canterlot Tower, Twilight's image on one of the stained glass windows isn't there at first, then it appears shortly before Discord dances on it. --Kinrah 00:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *During the scenes in Canterlot Tower, the stained glass scenes often change their positions in the hallway, and sometimes the designs within the windows are flipped. Mayanighstar 17:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *When Twilight first sees the hypnotised Fluttershy, she sports four butterflies on her flank instead of three. --Tulipclaymore 01:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *When Discord puppeteers the apple clusters, his wings are closer to his head than his arms, a reversal of how they are typically shown. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 66.7.166.181 (talk • ) 22:17, 21 September 2011 *When Discord lowers the labyrinth, one of the statues shown in the intro is gone. Along with the victory statue being in place with the tree and the bushes are missing.-Mylittlewut 22:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *During the close-up shot, when Princess Celestia tells the Mane 6 "I need you to weild the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord....", her tail doesn't wave or animate at all. Weird. --Trekkie2063 05:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) *In a couple of scenes in the labryinth, Twilight has her horn. *When Fluttershy screams in panic, Rarity's horn is visible. Flying High (talk) ( ) 20:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png|Rarity's horn is there even though it was taken away earlier. Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg|Twilight still possess her horn after it was taken away. Twilight with her horn S02E01 2.jpg|Twilights horn is shown Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png|A briefly lingering sign of Discord's influence? missingstatue.png|Everything is normal (left) then everythings gone (right). The Return of Harmony Part 2 *The book Spike pulls out from the shelf, the guide to the Elements of Harmony, has a pony's head on the cover. This is the same cover as the history book at the beginning of Friendship is Magic, part 1, and of Predictions & Prophecies when Twilight reads it at night in the same episode, despite the fact that in their previous appearances, both Predictions and Prophecies and the Elements of Harmony book had plain covers. --Kinrah 21:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *When Discord slips away on the soap, after the Elements of Harmony failed without Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy's tail is missing. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 00:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *At about 9:29 while the ponies try to stop Discord, Pinkie Pie is wearing Fluttershy's kindness necklace instead of her laughter necklace. Happy2432 11:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *When Discord is showing the new and improved Ponyville, his horns switch sides. *When Rainbow Dash is freed of Discord's spell, the rope is still around her midsection and nopony is behind her. In the next shot, the ropes have vanished, and Rarity is standing behind her. --Kinrah 13:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) *The rope in Fluttershy's mouth goes through her body as seen here. Fluttershy`s tail is missing S02E02.png|Oh dear! I've forgotten my tail! Element attempt-east side.PNG|Pinkie Pie is wearing Fluttershy's Kindness necklace. Fluttershy Dog.jpg|Through her mouth! Lesson Zero * Symbols on the scroll at market place (1:30) are not in the same order as in the library (3:13). --Bahnpirat 15:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * When Twilight boxes up the cupcakes to leave the store, they are covered with all different colors of frosting, instead of the one-pink-dollop state she had left them in. 15:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * Direction of the stairs changes in the library (5:35 and 5:55) --Bahnpirat 15:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * The exterior appearance of Fluttershy's cottage is the same as shown in Swarm of the Century, a different appearance to Dragonshy and A Bird in the Hoof. --Kinrah 21:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * Upon being hit by Twilight's spell, Scootaloo suddenly reverts to "swan" form. (Missing legs at 15:35) * When the Crusaders start arguing over which other one of them should play with the doll first, Twilight is clearly levitating it in front of them, yet on the shot of her face while she works out what to do, her horn isn't glowing. --Kinrah 17:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) * When Princess Celestia breaks up the fight about the doll, Big McIntosh is suppose to be holding Bon Bon's tail in one frame but instead its floating. Mylittlewut 13:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * When Pinkie Pie laughs on her back at Twilight's worries at the picnic, the very next scene she appears behind Twilight with the others standing up, despite her being in front of Twilight not a moment before. 15:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * When Twilight is in the library with Celestia, part of her flank with the cutie mark turns black. Mylittlewut 13:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * When Princess Celestia moves to leave the library, she exits onto the first floor balcony, despite the fact that the interior shots were on the ground floor. --Kinrah 18:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) * As Princess Celestia stands on the hoofrail of the balcony, she should turn her direction during first and second point of view. But she still looking to the left and so magicaly turns during change of view. --Bahnpirat 16:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) * Fluttershy's color pallet is duller than in other episodes. * When Fluttershy says: "Oh thank goodness, I thought something really awful had happened.", she is clearly next to Applejack, with Pinkie Pie next to Rainbow Dash. When it switches back to Twilight however, Fluttershy's and Pinkie Pie's shadows are on the wrong end. -- Etch Feather 12:21 - 12:24 * When Twilight is trying to break up the fght between the CMCs, her tail, ruffled throughout the episode, is now straight. * At around 16:55, when AppleJack is lying against the tree, her eye is layered over the brim of her hat. KingLazy93 01:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) (NOTE: This appears to actually be a shadow cast by the hat with a color very similar to the hat itself, causing viewers to think it is a layering error.) * As the ponies are helping Spike write the Friendship Report, Applejack's eyelashes are clearly missing in one shot. Maximillion93 14:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC). * As Twilight says her legendary phrase "Hiiii Giirrrrllllsss! *twitch twitch*", to the left of her head there is a small dark mark on the sky, this is not dirt on your screen, as when her ear starts to twitch the mark becomes white and is still visible.—Preceding unsigned comment added by 66.207.116.1 (talk • ) 18:43, 8 November 2011 * Additionally, when she says "Grrrreat, just great!" another mark appears on the sky to the left of her head, this one alternating between white and black.—Preceding unsigned comment added by 66.207.116.1 (talk • ) 18:43, 8 November 2011 * In Twilight's "Magic Kindergarten" vision there is an alicorn filly towards the back. * When Twilight hugged spike near the end her pink sripe turned red. Big Macintosh`s cutie mark gets loosed from his body S02E03.jpg|Big Macs cutie mark coming out a bit. Luna Eclipsed * When the fillies are chanting about Nightmare Night, at the beginning of the episode, the rightmost filly's foreleg clips over the costume spots on her neck. --Kinrah 13:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * When Spike brings the candy bowl to the door of the library, the two leftmost fillies' eyes are missing. At the same time, the antenna on the middle filly's helmet is layered incorrectly over her own shadow and the third filly. --Kinrah 13:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * In the scene immediately after the intro, where Twilight and Spike are walking through Ponyville, Big McIntosh pulls a cart across from the right-hand side of the screen. Colgate can be seen behind the cart, and she's completely white with no other color. In the next scene where Big McIntosh passes the camera, she can be seen in the background with color again. --Kinrah 09:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * When Twilight and Princess Luna walk back into town, the band that was playing 3 seconds ago are missing. ** Not really an error. They may have run away. --Bahnpirat 19:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) * When Princess Luna says "Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" and "Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her...", part of her old mane is shown. * When the Mayor is scaring the little fillies to go back to the nightmare moon statue, her eyeshadow and clown makeup disappear and reappear at different times. * At 4:08 while Twilight, Spike and Applejack are in the foreground, the entire crowd and their clone crowd can be seen. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 210.216.105.235 (talk • ) 14 January 2012 * When Twilight and Princess Luna are walking to Fluttershy's house the doorknob is missing, in the next scene it appears. * At one point, Derpy Hooves can be seen with her cutie mark on her inner thigh HuzzahLuna.png|Luna with her old mane. Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|Luna with her old mane again. Double_crowd_S2E04.png|Jeez. You think maybe SOMEONE might have noticed this before it was aired? Sisterhooves Social *Like in Friendship is Magic, part 1, Big Macintosh's cutie mark has sparkles. *At approximatly 11:34, as Applebloom says "Well that's silly.", additional animation frames are visible on the leg she waves around. *At 17:58, there is a red mark that appears on Granny Smith's eye. --Euphgeek 06:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) **The red mark at 17:38 is part of her iris, not completly covert by her eyelid. --Bahnpirat 19:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Between 18:45 and 19:00, Berry Punch appears both in the race and in the crowd —Preceding unsigned comment added by 66.207.116.1 (talk • ) 09:08, 6 November 2011 *At approximatly 18:30, after "Applejack" sets the jar of grape juice on the stool theres a glitch in her eye animation as Sweetie Belle runs by. **It's at 18:3'8 'MoldyPond 22:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *Around 18:00 Sparkler is the first pony hopping over the boxes. Her inside eyes should be black, but are green in this scene. Iris should be violett but is instead some gray tone. Zombie-like --Bahnpirat 19:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *At the first opsticle in the race you can see Berry Punch with her regular cutie mark (A strawberry and grapes) and before she jumps her cutie mark changes into a carrot mark for one frame. *When AJ, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom pass by the bucket of apples a foal's head can be seen outside the bucket except for the head being inside *When Applejack is covered in grape juice she jumps to get into the bucket and for a 1 second you can see her freckles *Right after Granny Smith says "On your marks" you can see a foal with her hat on both sides. *When Berry Punch and her sisters eggs drop on the ground, you can see a black spot in the sky Big Macintosh Shiny Apple Mark.png|Big Macintosh's Shiny cutie mark Berry Punch in the competion.png|Berry Punch seen in the competition Berry Punch in the crowd.png|Berry Punch seen in the crowd Red mark on Granny Smith's eye S02E05.png|Red mark on Granny Smith's eye GlitchyEyeRarity S02E05.gif|Rarity eye glitch (click to view animation) The Cutie Pox *At the start, right when Apple Bloom says "crusaders", the lashes on her right eye vanish for a moment. *When Pinkie Pie says she eats 3 corncakes instead of 2, Applejack loses her hat, but then regains it after Pinkie says she really ate 6 corncakes. *Right when Apple Bloom comes upon Rainbow Dash napping, Cheerilee's shadow slightly overlaps Diamond Tiara's mane. *When Twilight was talking about Cutie Pox, the window shows nighttime and after talking it's daytime. *When Apple Bloom goes to rear up during her loopty-hoop performance, her cutie mark shifts down towards the middle of her hind legs. They are also slightly protruding off of her body during these few frames. *Twist's cutie mark vanishes for a moment in a few scenes. *Applebloom's cutiemark in weightlifting appears before she is shown lifting weights, contradicting the patten of recieve cutiemark, then immediatly starting to perform the talent. Applebloom missing eyelash.png|Applebloom missing her lashes. Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png|Cheerilee's shadow overlaps Diamond Tiara Applejack without her hat.png|Applejack seen without a hat. Applejack with hat.png|Appplejack seen with her hat the next scene. Apple Bloom Cutie Mark Glitch.png|Not only has it shifted, it's coming off of her too! May the Best Pet Win! *At 02:38, when Pinkie Pie nods Fluttershy's head in agreement, her right arm isn't connected to her body. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 02:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) *At 04:47 Fluttershy's wings are flying independently from each other. -- MrBree 15.15, November 21, 2011 *At 06:30, Tank switches his head from front to back, but his legs are still at the same position. -- MrBree 21:34, November 21, 2011 *At 08:53, when Rainbow Dash demonstrates guts to the animals, the brown duck overlaps her despite being behind her. Maximillion93 19:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) * Close to the end of the episode a falcon, supposed to be the new pet of Rainbow Dash, lands on her back. When Tank get flashed, Rainbow bends down to Tank and the falcon disappears. Seconds later, she stands again straight and the bird reappears. --Bahnpirat 11:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) * Rainbow Dash disappears for a second when talking to Twilight. PinkieArm Error S2E7.png|Pinkie's disconnected arm Twilight-annoyedS2E7.png RainbowOverlapS2E7.jpg|A duck overlaps Rainbow Dash Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png|Flipped Cutie Mark Fluttershy's wings fly independently S02E07.gif|Fluttershy's wings fly independently. Tank`s legs backwards S02E07.gif|Tanks legs backwards. The Mysterious Mare Do Well *When Rainbow Dash first confronts Mare Do Well after the construction accident, her wings are on backwards. *At 01:03 Rainbow Dash's wings disappear. -- MrBree 23.23, November 26, 2011 *At 17:53 you can see the left Mare Do Well sign floating in the background without any pony actually waving or holding it. *When RD says "You gotta be kidding me" the yellow and green colours on her tail are missing. *At 4:50, all the background ponies are blank flanks. Also, all background ponies that are normally pegasi are missing their wings. *At 11:19 when the dam breaks the statue on the left is missing the top of it's head. Rainbow_Dash_without_wings_S02E08.jpg|Rainbow Dash without wings FANMADE Floating_Sign.jpg|Floating Sign File:Pony_Crowd_Cheering_S2E8.png|Background ponies are blank flanks 2 same fillies S02E08.jpg|2 of the same. Sweet and Elite *At the Wonderbolt Derby, the referee pony on the cloud isn't a pegasus. *Two Wonderbolts who are not in the competition suddenly appear during the race. --Arisaka 03:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *At 09:39 during the song, the pony next to Rarity changes from an Earth pony to a Unicorn. --MrBree 21:13, Decembert 10, 2011 *At 12:57 Rainbow Dash is flying with just one wing. --MrBree 22:30, December 18, 2011 *At 15:07 the Rainbow Dash's cutie mark can be seen above her wing. --MrBree 11:21, December 19, 2011 *When Twilight says "we all think so" Pinkie Pie has a bit of white cake frosting on her right ear, and after that, the frosting is missing and appear again several times. Accidental_Wonderbolts_appearing_in_the_Derby_out_of_nowhere_S02E09.png|The Two extra Wonderbolts error.jpg|A Unicorn pony rises within seconds. Rainbow Dash flying with one wing S02E09.jpg|Flying with one wing. Rainbow Dash`s Cutie mark over her wing S02E09.jpg|Cutie mark over wing. Secret of My Excess *When Spike gave Rarity the fire ruby, it was upside down. Later, when Spike is on a rampage and remember this from his perspective. He remembers giving it to her right side up as well as adding extra dialogue. --Bahnpirat 16:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Granted it can be noted that our Memory isn't perfect. :P **I think it's rather symbolism than Memory problems. In first version you can kinda say: He's giving her a very nice ruby. In second it is a lot more powerfully implied that it's really his heart he's giving to Rarity. Same as with different dialogue. (He speaks a bit more in memory.) 18:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *While Twilight is reshelving her books, she takes The Art of the To Do List back off the shelf. When Spike startles her into dropping the rest of the books in the room, that particular book is suddenly on the shelf she'd just removed it from. --Kinrah 00:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *When the Doctor Pony is trying to calm Spike, his cutie mark appears on his knee, before moving to his flank. *At 05:40 when Pinkie Pie says "duh", her cutiemark is not present. --MrBree 22:35, December 20, 2011 *When Pinkie is throwing the cakes, her cutie mark is missing. --??? 15:41-15:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *At the part when Twilight ask Spike "You went to talk to who?" she's using her magic to lift the globe but her horn isn't glowing. *At 19:27 Spikes head is not attached to his body. *At 7:28 Lickety Split (who is a colt), whose eyes are closed, has eyelashes. **Actually, the bowling cutie mark colt has eyelashes as well. I'm sure they're there on purpose. MoldyPond 09:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) **When Colgate bumps into Cherry Berry she is seen as an earth pony. Then she suddenly turns into a unicorn then back to an earth pony FANMADE Spike_fire_ruby_s02e10.jpg|Spike when he gives his fire ruby to Rarity and when he remembers it at the end. Spike - Two Tailed.png|After Spike's growth spurt when Twilight taunts him with a broom, he gains a second tail for one frame. FANMADE BackgroundBagError S02E10.png|Top = Bag in foreground. Bottom = Bag in background. Pinkie Pie without cutiemark S02E10.jpg|Pinkie Pie without cutiemark. Pinkie Pie without cutiemark 2 S02E10.jpg|Pinkie Pie without cutiemark. Hearth's Warming Eve *At the end of the meeting sequence, Rar 09:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC)ity puts her crown back on upside down. When she, Pinkie and Rainbow burst through the door, her crown is suddenly the right way up. --Kinrah 19:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *At 19:25 one of Fluttershy`s wing is still unfolded. --MrBree 00:34, December 18, 2011 *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are standing in the front row of the audience, next to the central red carpet. In long shots of the hall, they aren't there. --Kinrah 20:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *20:20 - Cutie Mark Crusaders on the left, behind them Bon Bon and behind BB is Lyra with no horn 20:23 - Lyra (no horn) with Bon Bon on the right; 20:24 - Bon Bon clone on the right; 20:25 - camera on Cutie Mark Crusaders, behind them Lyra and Bon Bon side by side. --czesuaw *When Rainbow Dash was enclosed in ice, on 18:47 she is seen with her wings spread. On 18:53 her wings are folded, on 19:15 spread again, on 19:28 folded again and on 19:30 once again spread. Linneer 21:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *20:54 - Applejack with no hat then 21:02 hat back on. --czesuaw *When the Hearts Carol starts, the background ponies are shown singing with the Mane 6, but when the Cutie Mark Crusaders put the hooves around each other, the background ponies have their mouths closed. Lewleworange 09:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) * At 20:12 when The Heart Carol starts, the flag behind the Mane 6 disappears. --MrBree 00:07, December 22, 2011 * At 9:50, Fluttershy's left eye has been slightly shifted too far, thus resulting in an overlap error. MoldyPond 09:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * Around 20:40 you can see all Pegasus brains of the Royal Guard are magically connect between each other, because they all blink at the same time. --Bahnpirat 18:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Fluttershy eye error S02E11.png|Her eye has been shifted just a bit too much. Fluttershy`s wing unfolded S02E11.jpg|One wing still unfolded. Family Appreciation Day *When Filthy Rich first appears at Sweet Apple Acres, his cutie mark extends off his body. --Kinrah 19:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *During an outside shot of the Cutie Mark Crusader's treehouse, the room on top of the tree with the telescope clearly has a ramp that comes down at the back of the main treehouse, yet inside, the ponies access it via a ladder, which would be hard to climb for a pony. --Kinrah 18:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *Granny Smith's map of Equestria displays Ponyville in the centre, with Sweet Apple Acres clearly marked to its west, which matches to long shots of the town, such as in the introduction. However, the Everfree Forest is also clearly marked to the southeast, which is impossible if Sweet Apple Acres is next to it. --Kinrah 18:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *When Filthy Rich finishes his presentation, Twist is missing her cutie mark. MoldyPond 20:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) and Silver Spoon's glasses frame are layered in a strange frame. --Bahnpirat 18:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) *When the fillies leave the classroom for the weekend, Diamond Tiara`s Cutie Mark is missing *When Cheerilee goes over to Sweet Apple Acres, her cutie mark changes to three umbrellas. *During the scene near the end where the Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big Macintosh are running the zap apple stand, the silhouettes of the ponies in the line off in the distance are all wearing vintage clothing like the ones in the line in Granny Smith's flashback. *When Apple Bloom talks to Granny Smith about getting a 'less silly' way of getting honey, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will instantly appear behind Granny Smith's layer. This can be seen at 4:55 including the intro, 10:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Cheerilee with umbrella cutie mark S02E12.jpg|Umbrella cutie mark. TwistMissingCutieMark S02E12.png|Twist, missing her cutie mark. Diamond Tiara without cutie mark S02E12.jpg|Blank flank. SweetieBelle2Original.png|Her Ears are on the... invisible part? Pony silhouettes S02E12.png|Silhouettes have vintage clothing like the ones in Granny Smith's flashback. Baby Cakes *At 00:04->00:07 The Wing on Rainbow Dash's Right-hoof side (Closest to the camera) is facing the wrong way, but the wing on the left-hoof side is positioned correctly. --Boboon 04:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) * At 00:21 When Mr Carrot Cakes is looking over his baby colt their is no crib on the right were his filly is suspose to be there. Then he tells the he has a daughter to however there was on crib there at the beggining. * When Mr. Carrot Cake brings his twins to burp, he perform a movement, which couldn't be done by a pony bending his forelegs forward. --Bahnpirat 15:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ** This is a cartoon, I don't think the fact that a pony made a movement that is im possible in real life is an error. Purplemelons 15:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *** I thought of the cartoon model of a MLP FIM character when i wrote "pony" and not the real world. But I understand what you mean. It's just the normal "bending and stretching" of a cartoon character what we see here. --Bahnpirat 17:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) * At 06:40 When Mrs. Cake runs through the door, neither of the twins are seen wearing diapers. However, when the twins come back into frame at 07:09, they are seen in diapers. --RadicalEdward2 00:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) * After crashing through three cakes Pinkie Pie partly cleaning her face. However, her face is totally cleaned in the next shoot. --Bahnpirat 16:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) * When Applejack says "Why in Tarnation…" and see the little fillies, the babies are quite different of we already saw. * At 17:17, Pinkie Pie's cutie mark dissappears. MoldyPond 20:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ** This pose shows her inner thigh. The cutie mark is on the outer thigh. It could still be an animation error, but from the pose, this looks correct. - Murkrowzy *** You did see the picture right? It clearly shows her outer thigh being blank. MoldyPond 23:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) **** Her legs are being splayed outwards, away from her body. The cutie mark could wrap around the thigh, but in this case, it didnt, because the cutie mark is far back on her haunch. Like I said before, this could be an animation error. But from my artistic experience, this looks anatomically correct. ***** Hmm... I understand what you're saying, but I just don't see it. Perhaps we should get someone in here to clear this up for us? MoldyPond 07:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ****** I agree with Murkrowzy. The pose shows the inner thigh and the cutie mark is on the outer thigh, thus blocking the cutie mark from view. - Lymanator * At 19:51 while Pinkie Pie is crying and the twins approach her with a bag of flour Pinkie Pie's cutie mark has dissappeared - Cube623 (Actually, what you see on both images is the inside of her legs - examine the angle. I won't remove this part, but if any of you see what I mean, please remove it along with this point in the list.) ** I'm still undecided whether it is the inside of her legs or not. Uploaded photo so everyone can see the frame in question. Appologies in advance if I am wrong!--Cube623 23:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) NoCutieMarkPinkie S02E13.png|Cutie markless once again. Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|her legs are like this on the image to the left Pinkiepienocutiemark.png|Pinkie Pie - No Cutie Mark? The Last Roundup * At 00:07 You can see at the top left corner that Applejack has won multiple 2nd place prizes at previous rodeos or other games. --MrBree 23:42, January 21, 2012 ** Yes...And? So she won some second place medals. Nobody wins first place all of the time. She was upset because they gave her a really great send-off, and she didn't want to let anypony down. IMO, this isn't an animation error. * When Applejack lands from her slow motion jump at 00:22, her leg becomes disjointed for a few frames. --Kinrah 16:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * At 00:36 The top hay bales rope is disappearing in the finishlane for the furthest throw. --MrBree 23:48, January 21, 2012 * The banner Rainbow Dash hangs on the town hall moves upwards between when she hangs the left corner and secures the right corner. --Kinrah 08:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) * At 2:37 Derpy's wings disapears before she falls in with Rainbow Dash. * At 03:32, a chocolate-brown stallion's eyes can be seen beneath his closed eyelids. --Kinrah 18:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * At 05:00 Bon-Bon's (The pony on the bottom left corner of the screen) cutie mark overlaps with her hair. Plagus777 15:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * At 05:19 After being startled by Pinkie Pie for the first time Fluttershy briefly looses her wings when on the floor. --Cube623 01:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) * At 05:23, Fluttershy's eyes can be seen beneath her closed eyelids. --Kinrah 18:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * At 05:02 / 07:46, Apple Fritter is on Applejacks welcome home party and simultaneously in the stadion. * During the wide shot of the barn when all the ponies are hiding, the Applejack banner has turned into Pinkie Pie's birthday banner from Party of One. --Kinrah 08:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) * During the perspective shot of the train and Canterlot at 07:10, the wheels on the train are turning backwards. --Kinrah 16:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * Applejack's Cutie Mark is missing for two seconds, when Pinkie Pie is torturing her with her endless talking. At 14:50. * Around 18:46, the stallions pulling Applejack's coach stop, and one of them sits down. The strap attaching him to the coach goes with him, effectively severing his connection to it. It reattaches when they pull the coach away. --Kinrah 18:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * When Rainbow and Fluttershy put the harnesses for the cart on, the straps tie their wings down. They later use their wings to fly over the train, where Fluttershy's wings then clip through the harness, and fold through the space where the straps are attached to the harness. --Kinrah 18:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * When Rainbow wriggles out of the cart harness to chase Applejack, and she flies offscreen, her wings are completely desynchronized (one wing goes up while the other goes down). --Kinrah 18:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * Near the end, where Pinkie and Rarity make their way back home. One can see Rarity's ruined part of hair disappears, then appears again. - 06:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * During the chasing Applejack sequence, at 17:22 when Rarity says "Well, that was rude!", her eyes are gray, not blue. ~ Murkrowzy * At approximately 04:13, there is a brown box in the background above the train. * At around 15:53 when Pinkie Pie says "Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise," Fluttershy's tail goes missing. * I guess we can assume the good news that none of the coach stallions switch positions at any time during the chase? That would have been an easy error to make. Dogman15 22:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) * When Rainbow Dash says the line "You're still number one in our books" with her hooves on her hip, her wings are flapping over her arms. 09:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) * After Pinkie catches Applejack waiting for the train, when it zooms in on AJ's face, the green in her left eye is missing. ** At what time is this? I cant see the green missing from her eye, unless you mean the eye is smaller than her right eye. * From 11:35 to 11:42, Fluttershy's hair is missing. 2nd place.jpg|2nd place prices rope error.jpg|Rope error Animation error S2E14.png|In the background at 04:13 fluttershynowings.png|Fluttershy - No Wings The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *When Fluttershy sits up at 00:09 She has no wings. ``Boboon 23:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *In the scene where the ponies are lined up for the cider, the sillouetted ones in the background are shown wearing the vintage clothing from Family Appreciation Day. *At 2:28, Daisy's cutie mark is peeling off her body. -- sapslaj 00:21 *During The Flim Flam Brothers Song, Bon Bon has a clone 1:03, 3:24, including Golden Harvest 2:23 Extreme65anime 02:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *At 2:58 Cheerilee has red eyes instead of green. Firefox5013 23:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *At 6:05 when the Flim-Flam Brothers switch cutie marks with each other *At 6:54 Merry May's mouth is not attached to her face and the top of her mane cuts off. *At 21:09 Applejack's eye is oversized, isn't placed correctly and just doesn't look right. *At 17:29, the buttons on the Super Speedy Cider Squeezey 6000 look different than they did at 2:57. 23:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *At 0:20, there are a few building which are not incorporated into Ponyville. --Arisaka 07:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *At 7:29, when Twilight, Spike and Rarity are chanting "Cider!", Twilight has Applejack's eye model. S2E15_Outskirts.PNG|A private neighborhood? red eyes error.PNG|cheerilee with red eyes Concentrate.jpg|Flim and Flam switch cutie marks Overlap.png|Detached Mouth and cut mane Flim kissing Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Daisy cutie mark come out a bit applejack weird eye.JPG|Applejack's eye is too large. Cider Silhouettes.png|Silhouettes from Granny Smith's flashback waiting in line in present to get cider. Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png|Twilight with Applejack's eyes Read It and Weep *At 2:17 Fluttershy's wings are missing. *At 07:43 When Daring Do groans, her mouth moves as if she was speaking. --RadicalEdward2 00:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) *At 12:38 Applejack continues talking after her mouth stops moving. *At 13:24''' '''Daring-Do's injured wing is missing. *At 2:34 the title of the book is 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone', but at 18:38 Twilight mentions the title of the book as 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue'. --Ryanlauph 17:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) * Book cover on the wrong side of the book at 17:38, or cover upside down. --Bahnpirat 21:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) * At 19:47 spikes of Spike are missing at his head, but appear when he turns his head. --Bahnpirat 21:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) * At 9:24 as Rainbow Dash turns away from her bedside lamp, her mane disappears for a single frame. --StaCT13 06:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) * For a few frames before this, her ears are missing. --StaCT13 06:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC)